


Destiny's Union

by bookwormally



Series: VanVen Week 2019 [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Sora (Kingdom Hearts), VanVen Week (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormally/pseuds/bookwormally
Summary: At the end of Birth by Sleep, the world that is Ventus and Vanitas shatters. Where do the pieces go?Day 2 of VanVen Week 2019: Promise | Heartless | Oblivion
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: VanVen Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576693
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Destiny's Union

**Promise |** ~~Heartless~~ **| Oblivion**

_ I was promised.  _

_ I was promised the end of it all and then everything new.  _

_ I was promised myself. I was promised my heart. _

The very world is shattered to pieces around them and Vanitas feels his salvation slip from his fingers. Broken, imperfect, it was still hope, and now that deserts him again. He reaches for it, desperately trying to have something,  _ anything _ , but he’s pulled down and away.  _ Not good enough. _

_ You were always the broken piece, pretending that you could actually be whole. _

Vanitas can’t keep his eyes open. He feels shattered, limbs gone numb. Everything...everything is slipping away…

Something warm brushes against his fingers and then he knows no more.

* * *

Vanitas reaches up so desperately that for a moment, Ventus sees himself. Everything’s turning to light, the pieces of his heart pulling themselves carefully back together, and even Vanitas is getting lost in the glow.

But Ven sees himself, reaching for Terra and Aqua, trying to keep up, feeling  _ broken _ , and he reaches back. His fingers brush Vanitas’s and then the shadow is gone. His heart comes back together, his image all on its own, and he lands lightly on top of it. His friends are safe, the world is safe now from the x-blade.

_ I know when I really need you, Ven, you’ll be there. _

_ Yeah, it’s a promise! _

Ven smiles and lets the light pull him apart too, fingers curled into his palm and hand against his heart.

* * *

The darkness is warm like it’s never been before. Wrapped in it, he sleeps.

The hardened edges of him, sharpened by cruelty and pain, are swept over by memories of sunny days and smiling faces, kind hands. 

_ This is what it could be. _

* * *

Sora’s heart, a child’s heart, is warm.

Ven sleeps in a treehouse above the beach, the sea breeze blowing through a rough curtain to remind him of a world that saved him twice.

He shares a child’s dreams: adventures on a small island, treats after-school, and friendships that will never fade. He dreams of trips through the stars, of worlds of magic and worlds of darkness.

Sora’s heart grows, it aches, it struggles, and then...it breaks.

_ I’ll protect you. _

Ven remembers being in pieces, glowing shimmering shards that cut in all around him. He remembers the sharpest shadow glaring back at him, broken all the way through and so convinced that it only took a bit of world-ending magic to fix it. Ven holds onto Sora’s heart as the winds howl and darkness tears at them.

Something slips away and Ven is swallowed by the dark.

_ (Another promise broken.) _

* * *

_ It’s quiet here. _

_ So quiet. _

_ The cold is coming. _

_ He was warm. But I lost him. _

_ Who? _

_ The boy, the heart. _

_ A boy?  _

_ The boy, the shelter. _

_ Quiet here. Peaceful. _

_ Empty. Cold. _

The darkness was warm; it held him. Vanitas wakes when the cold creeps back in, when the peace is broken by the sound of someone weeping.

He is no longer alone.

Instinct and training would propel him up, but the ease of new (ancient?) memory covers old scars. Vanitas sits up slowly. The world is dark around him, the crying not far off. He reaches out blindly.

The dark is cold and empty and Ventus has never been so alone. He wasn’t  _ strong _ enough and now, now the boy is lost. Sora is lost. The light, the warmth,  _ hope _ has been torn from him and Ventus doesn’t know if he’s sobbing more for Sora or himself.

_ Why couldn’t I hold on? Why did the darkness always have to take everything away? _

Something touches his shoulder, warm and real and Ventus gasps. He grabs it, clings, and shudders with another sob. He is not  _ alone. _

“Who-?” A rough voice tries to ask, but stops. Another hand finds his other shoulder and Ven curls forward, trying to remember how to breathe. Neither hand moves away, the one on his shoulder offering blunt comfort as it rubs up and down his arm.

They’re sobbing as if their world has been torn to shreds. Vanitas has never wept, not like this. Tears were rare, swallowed, but inside him his emotions had always  _ screamed _ . He holds the broken person as they slowly calm and wonders just who the darkness has brought to him.

Their hand is tight around his, but he can feel the tremble in it as their sobs become softer, less gasping and desperate. Vanitas squeezes their shoulder and they sniff.

“Sorry.”

“I know what it feels like.”

_ He knows that voice. _

Their eyes have adjusted or maybe the dark has shifted, but they can see each other now. Vanitas whips his hands away, but is halted as Ventus tightens his grip on the one he’s holding. Ven swallows, a reflection of misery in his eyes. “Please don’t. Please, I don’t...I can’t be alone.”

_ The wind howls and erases everything that might have been. _

Vanitas slowly nods and shifts his hand, matching Ven’s grip. Ven wipes at his face and they sit in silence.

Until…

“What happened to you?” 

In the quiet, cold dark of a Nobody’s heart, they tell each other.  _ I was brought to some place safe. _


End file.
